Reverse
by Metamorcy
Summary: Hichigo is sick with a cold and Ichigo decides to take advantage of his hollow’s weaken state to get his revenge for all those “times”, nothing more needs to be said. HichiIchi


**Title: Reverse**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Pairing: **HichiIchi or is it IchiHichi :D

**Rating: **M (smut and fluff)

**Summary: **Hichigo is sick with a cold and Ichigo decides to take advantage of his hollow's weaken state to get his revenge for all those "times", nothing more needs to be said. HichiIchi, a seme Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

Damn allergies, damn dust and pollen, damn my school that can't afford to keep the place clean and now they are doing reconstruction. Every day I've been sick with my allergies in school and only _during_ that time. It's not fun when you're taking a test and then you start sneezing, eyes all watery with your nose dripping and the entire room is quiet as you blow your nose.

* * *

There weren't many things that left Ichigo Kurosaki baffled. It was even rarer to find him in that state for extended periods of time. And yet here he was, staring at Hichigo, his hollow, his lover, in shock, in _pure_ _astonishment_, the same question pondering over his head repeatedly.

Just how the _hell_ does a hollow catch a cold?!

It didn't seem logically _possible_ since the perverted bastard only appeared in his bedroom!

Ichigo kept reiterating the question some more, trying to find the plot holes in it, but there was none. Maybe it was the rain, no, that couldn't be it or else Hichigo would be sick all the time. He paused at his train of thought, shaking his head wildly. No, he _wasn't_ emo, just regularly depressed about certain matters but still! An inner hollow getting sick, had God gone mad and made the impossible possible cuz it basically defined all common sense to him. Or had he accidentally breathed in some _mysterious_ gas/toxic, making him see things? He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, nope, the sickness was still there. The substitute shinigami was beginning to think that maybe he had just gone crazy from all those battles. Though it kinda reminded him of that time when his biology class was doing the insest project where they had to go out and collect bugs then pin them. Ichigo was fine with the whole things expect for the girls who freaked out but that's not important. The funny thing was when one of his classmates came to school to turn in the project. The guy had pinned his bugs **ALIVE**! Now did the teacher freak out when she saw that, hell yeah, even he did, well, inside. He could still see them wiggling around in those pins that were thrusted right in the middle of their bodies, holding them in the air. Ichigo had actually pitied the poor things, watching as the guts seeped through the thin holes. It had been so peculiar that everyone had notion the guy had gone mad.

He sighed heavily, slumping his shoulders at the memory.

Next thing he'll be seeing is Byakuya and Renji getting married. He paused for the second time. The substitute shinigami lifted his finger underneath his chin, imagining how that would play out, the cheers and marriage celebration echoing in his mind, he wiggled his nose. Actually, that wasn't a bad thing now that he thought about it, they _would_ make a nice couple…Ichigo breaked himself from that thought process.

'Hold on! Getting _way_ off task here!' He slapped his cheeks a few times to focus himself on the important issue here. His main concerns should be on Hichigo, not imagining what Renji would look like in a wedding dress…But wouldn't that actually be a great sight; he could already hear the ringing bells and shouts of joy. The substitute shinigami hit himself again and shaked his head, pushing the notions back into the recesses of his mind.

His brown eyes gazed to the little sickling on the floor. He was currently inside his inner world with all those sideways blue buildings and clouds exist. Against them (the buildings) was Hichigo, who was leaning on a window, red faced and tired. The golden pools were clouded and exhausted and seemed to be threatening to collapse, wanting the hollow to go into a deep slumber but the guy was stubborn, fighting it. Ichigo kneeled down, outstretching his hand to touch the sweaty forehead for the temperature. He recoiled from it instantly, the hollow was burning up and he felt the other's body shiver at his cold touch. Hichigo glanced up dizzyingly, trying to concentrate on the king before him, focusing his eyes. Ichigo snorted, shifting closer. He had never seen his lover so fragile and feeble before, his anxiety growing. "You're running a high fever; you should be resting instead of staying awake."

Hichigo huffed weakly and tried to stand but his legs wobbled. He had to use the side to help him remain up and then, when he thought he had more control over his limbs, he pushed away. But his limbs buckled at his own weight and doubled over. Ichigo reacted quickly, growling, helping the hollow linger, putting a secure arm around the shoulder protectively. The albino struggled back, not wanting any assistant and snarled. "I can stand. I'm not tha' weak, king."

The hollow staggered a few steps forward, yanking himself roughly away. He wobbled a little more before collapsing forward, about to land face first into the glass. Ichigo saw this coming and responded hastily again, reaching out to grasp the albino before he could make a painful, fun-filled meeting with the ground. He held the other gently to his chest, the albino sprawled across him. Tsking, the orange haired teen sat down, laying the hollow down smoothly, Hichigo still in his hands.

"Didn't I tell you? You're sick. You should be resting." Ichigo scolded, trying to get back up when the pale arms wrapped around his waist. The teen halted, struggling for a bit before taking a deep breath. He gazed down, knowing that he was stuck for the moment and sighed, patting the white hair affectionately. Parking down, he allowed Hichigo to crawl onto him, feeling the warmth of the other on him. His back leaned on the wall, giving him support so it wouldn't get stiff later on. "What is it?"

"Are ya goin' to head back to th' real world?" Hichigo asked, burying his face into the chest while shifting his arms so the fingers could grip onto the black robes. They clutched tightly, the black nailed fingers digging into the hakama. He could smell the strong scent radiating from the clothes and breathed it in. His legs were spread out before the two bodies, the breathing was short and ragged but it seemed to be getting better, though the hollow still sounded like there was something stuck inside, making his voice raspier. The albino coughed heavily, his body shaking at each one before sinking into the temperature.

Ichigo exhaled, shaking his head, giving a small smile. "No, I was just getting into a more comfortable position."

"Oh." The grip relaxed a bit at the response, happy that the king wasn't going to leave. Hichigo panted into the clothes and sighed, temporally closing his pools.

The substitute shinigami leaned over, yanking the other up a few more inches so the head would be resting under his shoulder.. He rubbed the back soothingly, helping Hichigo relax and cuddle closer, holding onto him tightly. When he saw it was working, he tried massaging the shoulders and earned a low moan from the pale lips. Smirking, he pressed harder, making the muscles loosen up and as the fingers shifted downward, the albino groaned louder. The orange haired teen snickered at his lover's reaction, the fingers individually pressing down. After a while, he stopped, retracting his hands back, resting them. An upset, disappointed growl came from the hollow, wondering what had happened, glancing up with opened eyes. The whiteness of the clouds and sky blinded him for a moment, seeing spots danced around his vision.

"You should probably take some medicine." Ichigo began, stroking the hair, it was sweaty and it sticked to his flesh like glass. It was just like that time he had fallen ill. But it was the opposite now, Hichigo was the one that was cradling in his grasp. Although the hollow would never admit it, he was asking and begging for help. It was really cute.

This realization abruptly gave him an idea. He gazed down at his other self with a grin that would have resembled the albino's but hesitated on putting it into action. The hollow was feeling like shit, unable to focus on anything before him, and probably couldn't do much. Hichigo flopped deeper into his king's lap, unable to find any more strength to keep himself up and closed his eyes again, wanting to fall asleep.

Thirty minutes passed, either of them moving from the spots with Ichigo staring up at the sky blankly. He had nothing else to do but finger the albino's tresses since the hollow was fast asleep. The light puffs of breath filled the quiet area and Ichigo took the moment to take in the expression. Hichigo had a calm tranquil appearance, the perverted grin had slipped off _entirely_ but every once in a while, the appearance would fall when coughing. The substitute shinigami blinked, unable to find something to occupy his time then to stare into the distance. His mind went back to visualizing things he had previously thought about, especially about the wedding. Renji in a dress, how _would_ that go? Probably with a few angry remarks and items tossed around in a fury. He could see it happening right now and snickered quietly so that Hichigo wouldn't hear and wake up. Still, it'd be damn funny and with Byakuya in a suit. Ah, wait, that might actually look normal on him, he didn't even dare try imagining it the other way around.

The body on his chest shuffled lightly, a low mumble escaped from the heap; Hichigo was waking and picked his head up dazedly. The glazed golden pools stared at the king with one eyebrow lazily raised up. Ichigo chuckled nervously to himself when he noticed the curious eyes.

"King?" Hichigo asked, lifting his face up higher. "Why are ya thinkin' of tha' pineapple in a weddin' dress and with tha' stiff of all people?"

The king glanced away from the prying eyes for a second and grumbled. He had been caught and cleared his throat, the gaze unchanging. "I don't know, I was bored…" A split seconds later, Ichigo realized something and gazed back over to Hichigo with an angered expression. His lover had gone through his thoughts while asleep, that was the _ultimate_ invasion of privacy! "Hey, are you looking into my head?!"

The hollow snickered, sticking out his blue tongue and said in a mocking tone. "I don't know, I was bored."

Ichigo twitched, Hichigo was copying him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and tried to image the other in a wedding dress for payback. In his mind, the hollow was bending over, giving a shy smile and was slowly stripping the clothes off (it was the best he could come up with).

Hichigo squawked in response, his red face which was already burning from the fever, grew a few shades darker. He hadn't been suspecting his king to being so perverted in mind; he was the pervert in their relationship. His expression glowered a little and smirked. If the king wanted to fight then he was going to get one and he wasn't going to pull _any_ punches. The hollow clicked his lips, his mind thinking up of _certain things_ he could do with his king and grinned victoriously as he watched the king's expression shift drastically. Ichigo squeaked at the images that flashed through his open mind. They were all rated M material with him in different positions, all sprawled underneath Hichigo. The king's face turned darker than the albino's and huffed in annoyance, tightening his grip on the other. The hollow flinched as the fingernails dug into his skin through the thin protection of his garbs. Stopping the mental images, he curiously glanced up at Ichigo when the grip lightened and proceeded to snuggle deeper into the king's chest. Ichigo took a deep breath again, clearing his thoughts and glared down at his other self. Inclining forward, he shoved the hollow off and onto the floor, still growling when the images appeared back into his mind, this time not done by the hollow (it seems that they were recurring in his head).

"Ow, king." The hollow groaned softly, he could hardly fight back physically with his weakened state, the cold making quick work of him. Even his grip on Ichigo's shirt had been easily ripped off with that little pull. He had landed painfully on his back, his head into the hard building. Twisting over, he got onto his stomach; his golden pools staring at the teen while his elbows lifted him up for some support before he expended too much energy and collapsed back down. He grumbled, trying again and managed to stay up a little bit longer. "What was tha' for?!"

Ichigo grumbled, standing up from his spot, circling around his fragile hollow with a frown. Hichigo tensed, no, he wasn't nervous about the way his king was acting, staring at him like he _would._ He refused to admit the sensation that was running through his veins was nervousness. But when the orange haired teen kneeled down, flipping Hichigo over so they could face each other and crawled onto his body did the hollow finally confess. Ichigo's expression was serious with the eyebrows narrowed, his frame towering down on the other. The hollow panicked a little, he had never seen the king act like this before and for once felt dread. He couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not, but it felt wonderful, lust or fear, it didn't matter.

Ichigo's lips stroked the neck; his breathes sliding across the flesh. He had pinned both of Hichigo's hands (with one of his own) up above the head with little resistance, earning a strained grunt from the hollow. His tongue continued caressed the skin, strengthening his hold above.

"K-King? What are you doing?" Hichigo's breath hitched, squirming at the touch with a shiver running down his spine. It felt so weird for him to be in this position underneath. Their roles were reversed, totally switched around and he knew that. It was so obvious.

Ichigo ignored answering, slowly going down, his free hand shifting the hollow's clothes, especially the ones below, spreading them apart. Hichigo froze, the cool air entering his naked skin and stared up into the brown pools. It was new and a little exciting but there was a teeny weeny problem, he couldn't do anything to stop the king, couldn't fight back. Ichigo let his hand slide down his lover's chest, making the hollow quiver at the warm sensations that crawled down his body. The orange-haired teen's hands fingered the other's groin, tapping it tenderly and repeated the action over and over until he could hear the hollow moan in ecstasy. Smiling triumphantly, he decided he was finally going to get his revenge for the all the times and occasions his other self had done this to him. Ichigo reallocated the pale hands so they would be behind Hichigo's back, lifting the hollow up a few inches. With new found freedom to move, he reallocated himself down the pale body, right between the legs where he could easily do anything. His right hand grasped the groin completely, pumping it up and down, non-stop (the left was holding the arms collectively).

"A-Ah!" Hichigo cried out, not suspecting the sudden movement and arched his back further. The jolts of pleasure made him harden instantly, quickly waking his groggy mind back up. His golden pools were wide, not used to the feeling that was coursing through his body and for the fact; it was the _king_ that was doing him. He felt his blood burn and come alive, his body aching for the pleasure and release. Ichigo leaned down, moving his hand down to the bottom of the erection and sticked out his moist tongue, licking the tip. The body underneath him jerked in reaction, lifting the head back, crying out. He ignored the other and continued, his tongue running over the sides before taking it in completely. A gasp came from the other and Ichigo impelled the groin, pulling out momentarily to massage it with his tongue. He could feel the other tensing up, hardening at each handle and stroke. Hichigo let out a low moan and whimpered, wanting more. "Haaah…King…"

Ichigo paused for a second, his brown pools gazing up, his lips retracting back. His fingers dabbed the tip teasingly and smiled when he got another response, another scream. He then released the hollow's arms but Hichigo didn't seem to care or notice. The white fingers were raking into the building below, using it as support. The substitute shinigami smirked, and with that, he squeezed down on the groin painfully, tightening the grip.

"Nngh…!" Hichigo twisted his head to the side, raising an arm up to his forehead. He closed his eyes, his breathing short and raspy, trying desperately to take a few deep ones to fill his lungs. Ichigo narrowed his eyes; a deep dark sensation coming over him from inside his heart. He wasn't sure if it was because his mind was open to the other, allowing the thoughts to run inside or because he had inherited some of the man's traits but no matter what it was, he _wanted_ Hichigo to finally get what he deserved. His tongue rubbed the side, taunting the hollow madly, wanting the other to submit.

"Hollow, say my real name and I'll continue on." Ichigo purred, his fingers fondling with the outside of the pelvis. His grin was widened in amusement as he watched Hichigo squirm, whimpering.

The hollow took a deep breath, shifting his legs around to get in a more comfortable position. The tunic was completely off, the cold atmosphere biting at him. He suddenly started coughing, his chest contrasting from his sickness, it was hard to resist anything at the moment. His mind was dizzy again and everything was spinning but the pleasure was _real_. And it felt so _fucking_ good, so, so _wonderful_. Even though he could hardly raise his arms, much less kick or do anything but wait until it end, Hichigo didn't give a damn. He wanted this and didn't matter if he was being the one that was under as long as he got what he needed _but_ that didn't mean he was going to give in easily. His pride wouldn't let him, refusing to allow the king to have his way but his defensives were already deteriorating at each attack on his sensitive spots. Feeling another sensation go down his spine, he groaned loudly. His lips couldn't help but whisper the name multiple times and as his groin grew harder, his voice rapidly getting loud enough to fulfill Ichigo's demand. "I-Ichigo…Ahh! Just fuck me already, damnit!" Hichigo cried out, opening up his golden pools to stare at the blue sky where the clouds were fluttering like always. He _hated_ giving in, it just wasn't his style.

Ichigo nodded in approvement, slanting back, taking in Hichigo again, pumping the groin repeatedly. The substitute shinigami felt the other whimper stridently, hearing the breathing clear up slightly. A little of pre-cum entered his mouth but he just swallowed it, continuing on. He went faster until he could feel the body shutter and gave one last cry before submitting completely, the substance seeping into his mouth. The teen quickly gulped it down his throat before his taste buds could get to it.

Licking his lips, he slicked a single digit inside his hollow's entrance. The orange-haired teen watched as the other cry out in surprise and clench down on the intruder. Wiggling the said finger around, he pumped the groin again with his other. When Ichigo thought he had stretched it enough with one digit, he added a second, making scissors-like actions inside. A deep groan broke from the hollow's lips, arching his back further at the raw pleasure that kept him in a high state.

The king shifted the two fingers, opening the entrance wider. When he was done, he yanked them out forcefully, earning a displeased whimper from Hichigo. Ichigo knew that the hollow had noticed the strangeness of his own attitude. It had actually struck _him_ at the core since he had _never_ acted like this before, but who gives a shit. He was having fun, watching the one person that had always won in these situations, struggle to keep himself from losing consciousness. _Revenge was_ _fantastic_. Ichigo teased the other by circling the tip of his finger around the hole, sending shudders up Hichigo's spine.

"K-King…" He called out, one eye closed shut, staring lustfully at the orange-haired teen. The albino was rewarded with a smile, and felt his legs spread apart. Unexpectedly, a scream ripped though his lungs and throat when he felt something tear through his pelvis. Hot tears streamed down the side of his cheeks at the immense pain that filled the void. Hichigo glared at his king, who was beaming down at him and dug his fingers into the side of the building they were resting on. He felt blood slick down his thighs, staining the structure underneath their bodies.

"Now, you know how it feels when you do _that_ to me." The substitute shinigami snorted, remaining still even when he felt the fluid run over his cock and blemish the inside of his legs. He began thrusting brutally into the moist heat, getting into a level beat and rhythm. Ichigo twitched when Hichigo clenched down on him but ignored it, focusing on getting the other to squirm wildly.

Hichigo cried out, not sure if it was in pain or pleasure. His lining may be torn apart but the bliss he was receiving was sending him over. He had never felt so full before, maybe having king on top wasn't so bad after all. The hollow clenched his fist firmly, the king pounding harder into his body.

"I-Ichigoooo…Aaahhh!!" A loud moan came from the back of his throat when Ichigo hit his prostate, his most sensitive spot, repeating the action multiple times. "More! Please give me more!"

The thrusts got faster, the pain fading away until nothing was left but pleasure. Hichigo reached up, clinging onto the king, begging for the same spot. His legs wrapped compactly around the teen's waist, pulling him deeper into the fray. Lifting his head back, he cried and gasped at each push, closing both eyes firmly. The sense of being sick left his mind, he didn't even remember if he was ill in the first place. Ichigo buried his face into the crock of the albino's neck, panting into the white locks, his fingers gripping the shoulder blades. His warm gasps washed over the sweaty skin then pulled back to lick the salty tears, watching as Hichigo unconsciously tilted over to give more access. It tasted wonderful and Hichigo could sense that dexterous tongue follow the dry trails up. When Ichigo finished, he went back to the neck and remained there, breathing into the ear.

The rhythm kept going, rapidly getting out of beat, moving faster as each one was reaching their limit. Ichigo leaned up a little, his breathing deep and raspy; sweat tinkling down the side of his face. Blinding white pleasure scorched his body and vision and when Hichigo finally let out a loud scream he came as well, stars covering his sight. He released inside, thrusting in a few more times to ride out his organism before collapsing forward. The substitute shinigami's heart throbbed painfully in his chest and he held himself up, staring at Hichigo, still deep inside. His breaths were calming down but were still fast, trying to regulate himself.

Ichigo yanked back, examining the other again before crawling to the side, back against the wall. He wasn't tired yet but felt like he had done enough and rested peacefully, waiting for his body to cool down. The orange-haired teen couldn't _afford_ to sleep at the moment; he still had to watch over his ill lover. Hichigo turned over with a grunt, staring at his king tiredly, unable to move. Ichigo detected it and bend forward, dragging the hollow gently towards him, placing Hichigo into his previous spot on his lap. The albino's eyes were dropping; he was exhausted now and was struggling to keep his golden pools conscious. Ichigo's fingers started stroking the white hair, smoothing everything out, even though it was drenched with sweat.

"Damn you, king." The hollow heaved out, relaxing into the sensation. He coughed a little more, his body twitching. Ichigo lifted up the body higher so he could hold the other in his arms comfortably. He kissed the forehead soothingly, allowing the albino to fall asleep, tranquil while Ichigo cooed into the hollow's ears. Hichigo smirked, snuggling into his king's chest, dreaming.

* * *

I'd like to note that the bug part at the beginning is actually true; some guy did do that in my biology class. I laughed, I'm so evil.

* * *

"Hahaha, how do you like that Hichigo?! You're a Uke now, Muhahaha!!" I hand the script to him.

"I hate it, you're evil. Evil, I tell you!" Hichigo screeched.

"That's what I've been telling everyone." Yuan sighs. "But no one ever listens."

"Because no one believes you." Creed raises an eyebrow. "You lie to often."

Please review.


End file.
